after the war
by kjmthepoet
Summary: Everyone is back at the Weasley's house and Harry brought home his sister Alicia.
1. Ron's feelings

After the War

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or magical places in this story. They belong to J.K.R.

"Ron, hurry up. Just because you can't seem to sleep at night doesn't mean you can't keep the rest of us from behind," yelled Ginny. The twins, Harry, Ginny, and Ron were heading to the Weasly quittich against each other.

Hermione had decided not to come claiming sleep and reading would do her some good. Ron grunted thinking what an idiot he was for coming. Well, not like he could sleep any ways. He had been having nightmares after the final battle with Voldemort. _Hermione is right you know. I should use the sleeping draught when I go to bed. After all these years it's me having the nightmares and not Harry, _Ron thought to himself.

Of courses minute they got home Harry finds Ginny running in to his arms and asking who in the world Alicia is and everything. Harry it seemed was the worst of the three had perked up and had stopped having nightmares the minute he and Gin were back together. He had Hermione of course but it was different since they fought in the final battle together and knew what had gone on. Ginny swore that she was his comforter and he was never going to leave his side.

It had been a month since the Final War had ended and they had brought Alicia home to the Weasly borough for the first time. Alicia had a dark past being captured by Voldemort when she was a very little girl. It had turned out that Alicia was Harry's sister and looked actually like Lily except for her hair which was black, and always a mess unless it was in one of her ponytails.

At that moment Alicia comes running out of the house screaming at Hermione for not setting the alarm clock. There was no doubt that she was Harry's sister when you heard her yelling. It was actually the same tone and height as Harry's. "Guys, wait up," Alicia called after them, "_Hermione _forgot to set the alarm and of course no one bothered to wake me up." Harry yelled back, "You think I really want you playing against me. Your one of the best seckers out their since we both have our dad as a father."

Alicia stuck out her tounge and waggled it at him. "Well, sis if your coming you better hurry up were almost their." Alicia sped up on her broom being one of the best flyers of the lot. "Trust me. I'm not letting you off that easy. You need a challenge every so often. No, offense Ginny." Ginny said, "None taken. I understand with James being your father and all."

Ron sighed; it seemed both Potter's were good at Quittich and he would be playing chaser his worst postion. Since they were short on players Fred and Geaorge were going to play keepers and beater at the same time. The teams were Harry, Ron, and George and Ginny, Alicia, with George.

As the match got underway Alicia and Harry spotted the snitch at the same time. Ron thought, "_Here we go again. Why do they both have to have James appelity to play seeker. _Suddenly there was a loud sound saying that Harry and Alicia had collided for the second time that week.

"You clutzs," yelled Fred, "can't either of you stay on a broom for more that five minutes." George yelled at them, "Can't we ever finish a game with out you two colliding." Alicia stood up and opened her fist showing a golden snitch sitting in her palm. "This good enough for you George. I think we just one for the first time."

Her teammates sunk to the ground and lifted her up onto their shoulders. "Finaly learned how to catch a snitch did you, Alicia," growled Ron. Everyone glared at him and put Alicia down. Alicia shook her head at him and cont. her chat with her brother.

Ginny interrupted everyone by yelling, "Mom's got breakfast about ready whose coming?" Harry gathered both his girls and put his arms around both. Alicia and Harry had become close during the war and were almost inseperable at times. Ginny and Harry had gotten engaged a few days after they had gotten back together and now spent all their time hugging, kissing, and taliking much to Ron's disgust.

Back at the house Mrs. Weasly had gotten everyone does plate toghter know actually what everyone would eat. It seemed Harry and Alicia always had the most food even though they would eat the least not having much of an appetite. Hermione who came bouncing down the stairs said, "Good catch Alicia. Best one so far. I think Harry couldn't rival it." Harry glared at her and said. "Second year remember." Alicia shook her head and finished eating her toast which was her breakfast for the day.

"Mrs. Weasly do you have any orange juice?" asked Harry, "I'd like to take some with me to work." Mrs. Weasly said of course and Harry bounced upstairs to get his work bag. He was interning for Mad Eye Moody to become an auor like he always wanted to. He came back down Said bye to everyone, thanked Mrs.Weasly for the juice, ruffled Alicia's hair to her disgust, and kissed Ginny goodbye.

Hermione looked at Ron and said, "You know your very quite today. Didn't get enough sleep?" Ron shook his head. After her finished eating he got up and took his plate to the sink. Hermione followed him out of the room and up to the bedroom he and Harry shared. "Hermione I don't know about this whole effect after a war. How do muggles do it?" Ron asked. Hermione shrugged and kissed him. "At least we have each other to get through is right." she said.


	2. Hermione

**Hermione's View **

**Disclaimer: Again I do not own any of these characters.**

"Hermione where are you?" Alicia called from downstairs. Hermione left Ron to talk to her. She looked back to make sure he would be aright with out her. Hermione had changed after the war but not his much and she was worried he kept telling her it was nothing but was it….

Downstairs Alicia had set up a wizard chest board. When Hermione raised her eyebrows at the board Alicia sighed and said, "You promised last night to play." Hermione looked her over carefully, nope not lying. "You know I don't pay attention when I'm nodding off especially now after the war. It is probably hard on you but you didn't see some of the stuff we saw."

Alicia looked up from the board her eyes swimming with tears, "You don't think it's hard as me for anyone else? I was the one brought up to be a death eater, to obey my lord, and to destroy my brother your best friend. Now do you see who hard this is for me?" Hermione gasped so this happiness she had was just show for Harry to make sure he wasn't worried about her.

Alicia calmed down and Hermione said, "Alright I'll play and I'm sorry." Alicia gave a weak grin and made her first move.

After they finished playing (Alicia won) Ginny came and joined them at the table. "Really a pity Mione, that you can get top grades at school but can't beat Alicia at chess." Alicia smiled and said, "Maybe your boyfriend Ron can teach you?" Ron walked in and gave them all a questing look. "What about me?" he asked.

"Nothing, Ron," the three girls said in unison. "Jinx you owe me a soda," Hermione yelled. Alicia and Ginny gave her looks saying what in the world is that. "It's a muggle game when you say something at the same time you yell that phrase and the other muggle has to give you a soda." Hermione's two friends rolled their eyes thinking that Hermione was always going to be a muggle at heart no matter whom much magic she had.

Ron broke the silence by saying, "Hermione uh, want to go on a walk with me and just chat?" Hermione nodded and stood up. They left Ginny and Alicia playing chess and chatting lightly about Harry becoming an auor which both were glad about but were scared for him too.

They stopped at the Weasley's garden and Ron grabbed both of Hermione's hands. "Hermione I know we agreed to get married after the war, if we both survived to get married but I want to make an actual proposal." Ron paused to garb a tiny black box and to drop to one knee. "Hermione Granger will you be my awfully wedded wife by my side always." Hermione dropped down with him and hugged him tight.


	3. Alicia's story

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters J.K.R. does.

Alicia walked hand in hand with her brother. He had come to get her for the muggle dinner he was taking her to from the Quiddithch pitch were Ginny and her had disappears after they finished their game of checkers. Ron and Ginny walked slowly behind watching her every move (for different reasons of course.) Alicia sighed. Ron didn't trust her because she had previously been a death eater and he was afraid that she was going to kill his best mate.

Alicia had a dark past. When she was seven months old Voldemort's death eaters had taken her from the pile of rubbish that used to be her house. They had taken her and then given to as one of the death eaters to raise as their own until Voldemort's return. She was to have no knowledge of who she was or where she came from until that moment when the dark lord returned. When she found out she wanted to run away and be with Harry but they promised that they would kill her if she did. She stayed put until Voldemort introduced her and Harry at the Last Battle then she ran for it. (Well more like the fact Harry saved her.)

Harry was talking about the quittich world cup. As if she really cared about that. She spent half her life trying to kill some of these people and a few might recognize her if she went. "Harry," said Ron, "I was wondering if maybe Gin and I could go with you. We need bonding time now to." Alicia gasped. _"I knew it he doesn't trust me with Harry." _Alicia thought to herself. "You can go but, you'll have to take the five-thirty train and make your own reservations mine is only for two," Harry replied hesitantly. Alicia knew he wanted to have time for just her and him.

Back upstairs in her room Alicia got ready worried. What if Ron was going to accuse her? Accuse her of still being a death eater. "Really, Alicia you shouldn't be so worried though you look really pretty when you do that," came Fred's voice from the door. "Easy enough for you to say your brother doesn't think you're a death eater. Ron's tagging along now. Probably to make sure I don't kill Harry," she said flinging herself at Fred.

Fred and Alicia had been dating secretly behind Harry's back for weeks after the war ended. Fred and Alicia were going to annonce that they were going out after the dinner. The only other person who knew they were going out was Ginny because she had walked in on them holding hands and kissing. She had a knack for doing that.

"You'll be fine if you keep your mouth shut about the war," he said. "I know but I think at times he just doesn't want me around just because of my past. It's not like I knew any better I was just raised like that," she complained. Fred nodded and went out of the room.

She rummaged through her case and found a caring pouch for make-up. Hermione walked in and said, "If you're wearing make-up you might want help. You've never been that good with it." Alicia nodded it was true she hardly wore it. Usually, she just rolled out of bed and did her hair and looked good.

"Would Ron really dare? Why is he doing this?" she mumbled to herself. Hermione gave her a funny look. "Ron's taking Gin to dinner with us. Said they needed bonding time. To me it means that Ron still doesn't trust me!" Hermione sighed. This had been happening ever since Alicia had joined them but there was a period was they had gotten along.

She walked down stairs in silence. "How do I look? Mugglish enough?" Harry nodded and Fed sitting in the chair behind Harry lip synced "Beautiful," which made Alicia blush but Harry didn't seem to notice.

"Are we going yet," Ron complained five minutes later. Harry told him to wait a sec and Alicia went upstairs to retrieve Ginny because she also was getting impatient. "Gin hurry it up! Your Bro is going to drive me nuts if you don't." "Alright I'm coming I was mainly stalling." Ginny emerged from her bedroom and together they made their way back downstairs.

At the train station over the intercom a man said, "The London 5:00 is now boarding." Alicia shuddered and Ron laughed. "It's not funny Ron. You never had happen what happened to me," Alicia said through gritted teeth. The intercom always reminded Alicia of the way Voldemort always talked to his death eaters from a far. She remembered the time she told Harry she could use telepathy he almost kicked her out of his life.  
_**"Harry I can use telepathy. It's used in the death eater camp."** Alicia had said using telepathy. Harry's face had gone a bright red and she had to say, "Don't try it takes years to get it. I was fluent at age eleven because Malfoy and I had to communicate from are different missons." "I never saw you at school tough," Harry explained. "I was known as Susan Bones." "That means you knew about D.A. you told Malfoy you snipe." "I didn't know at the time that that was wrong because I was raised that way," Alicia had complained. "Get Out Out of my life." Harry had screamed and Alicia had apparated to Gordric's Hollow were she had a rose garden. (Voldemort had headquarters there until Harry found them.) He had found her there later but apparently Hermione had told him that to kick her out of his life was a bad thing._

"Alicia are yeah goanna get on," Harry asked. She nodded and sat down with him. "You know Harry I'm kind of glad you decided to give me a chance," she said. Harry smiled and gave a jerk of his head.

Dinner went smoothly without Ron accusing anybody of anything. Alicia worried on the way home and eventually ended up falling asleep. It was a horrible dream of her in Voldemort's camp but she was used to it and said nothing.

When she got home she found Fred asleep in a chair in the den. "Wake up. I'm home and Harry hasn't gone off to bed yet he's waiting for Ginny." Fed got up and kissed her and chased her into the dinning room.

"Harry I have something to tell you," she said cautiously. "I've been dating Fred for a few weeks now or basically since the war ended." Harry looked up from his trance and retorted angrily, "No your not I have told you no going out with people until your muggle age old enough." Alicia's face was all he needed to know she was already upset.

"Harry," said Fred, "it's not like I'm going to hurt her or anything." Harry nodded and murmured something about having to protect his little sis's right. Ginny burst in and said, "I overheard you saying what you said Harry and you're sounding actually like Ron." Harry shook his head and went off to bed saying, "Sorry guys I don't want you seeing each other. Goodnight."

In Alicia's room she quickly all of her stuff and jumped out the window careful not to disturb Hermione who was sleeping already. "Aright so were are we headed Alicia," asked Fred. "Malfoy Mansion I'll explain later okay?" Fred gave her a look but knew that the Malfoy's had long perished and that he didn't have to be worried yet there was something strange with that. Together they apparated in the night leaving the Wesley's and Harry unaware of what had happened.


	4. Fed's woe

Fred's woe

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Well I do own Alicia but that doesn't count.

Fed west juliberent he was wit the girl he loved, his little brother couldn't bug him, and best of all he didn't have to share a room. The only thing bad about it was the fact that his mother was probably going to worried sick and increases the insanity process. Molly had been a little crazy with her moods ever since Mr. Weasley had died during the war.

"Alicia," he said, "is there any way you can tell my mom that I'm okay and that she doesn't need to worry about me. Alicia nodded and closed her eyes to concentrate. "Ginny is a wild one nearly bit my hade off when I told her were we are but she promised not to tell Harry. Thank Goodness he'd kill me and well more likely you." Fred laughed that was Ginny and her temper.

They were sitting in the rose room. Alicia had explained it as the fact it was the only room Luscious Malfoy hadn't abused her in. It was horrible. Alicia stood up from the rose she was caring for and annoced she was going to bed. Fred followed her just to see how far he could get. "Fred if you're coming you better make sure you have proper protection because I'm not getting pregnant. Harry would kill you for sure." Score all the way.

She took off her clothes and he did the same and they were soon rolling around in bed. "Oi the pain," Alicia complained a while later. "What pain, "Fed said worried as he watched her curl into a ball. "A deep sharp pain that I think was my virginity." Oh god. No this couldn't be happening he was protected he had made sure of that.

"Alicia when can you find out if you are pregnant?" he asked. "I can start in five minutes but it will take awhile or until ten tomorrow morning," she explained. Fred nodded and left to sleep the night in his room. He departed with a kiss while Alicia rummaged in her suit case for her wand which she would use later.

In the morning Fred went to the Malfoy library after a sleepless night of rest. It seemed that the library had every book imagined in it. He picked out one on Father Hood. His plan was to ask Alicia to marry him if she was pregnant. He would need how to be a good Father. After half an hour he slammed the book down in kept accusing him of what he had done.

He went to the kitchens to get something to drink. The house elves their were already waiting to serve him when he walked in. "Would you like something to eat Master Fred," one of them asked. "Got anything to sooth the nerves?" he asked. "Fire whiskey and Butterbeer." "How about the Butterbeer. I can't be drunk now can I?" Several of the house elves laughed at the joke.

_Fred come meet me in the rose room. Aberrantly it doesn't take as long as I thought. I have big news." _Alicia's telepathy voice cut through his mind. She sounded worried and he thought she must be pregnant.

Fred walked in to find Alicia with her hair down which was unusual for she was always complaining that it was always in her way. She walked up to Fred and took his hand. "Fred, I'm pregnant not only with one child but two. Were having twins." Fred knew what he had to do but instead he fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four 

Ginny sees all

Ginny woke up with sudden sake. Harry was looming over in her in the dark. Ginny sighed. She wasn't going to get any sleep tonight between Harry and Alicia contacting her every other second.

Harry leaned down and kissed her forehead and Ginny sighed a sigh of relive. She had truly believed that Harry had discovered that Alicia was missing. But of course Alicia did sleep in Hermione's room so Harry's likeliness to discover that was less likely than him discovering that she was gone if she had been in Ginny's room.

"Sorry about last night I was acting a bit like Ron. I guess I thought I saw my little sister getting hurt the way I hurt you. I keep dreaming of what happens if Lord Voldemort does come back and he takes her over again. I know she still dreams of it." Harry sat down on the edge of the bed and covered his head with his hands. Ginny patted his back softly.

She hadn't meant to yell at him for it but Ron had tried to control her dating life and Ginny didn't want to have Harry do that for Alicia. Ginny laid her head in Harry's lap. Her way of forgiving him.

"I forgive you but Alicia may not be as forgiving, ya know. Besides you all saw Voldemort die he can't come back. Let Alicia date Fred. They're happy together let them be for now." Ginny was desperate.

"I know I should be but I can't stand knowing that something may happen." His hands were stroking her hair now and Ginny fell silent and Harry embraced this and they sat in silence for minutes on end eventually Harry whispered that he had to get to work and left her with a kiss.

Soon after Alicia once again contacted her telepathically. This time Ginny had been awake at least but every time it happened it was a shock because there was no warning.

_"WHAT NOW!"_ Ginny screamed in her mind. This was getting annoying. Why can't someone leave her alone for seven seconds?

_"Um.. Sorry. I have an emergency can you drop off at Malfoy Mansion today, please. It would mean a lot._

Ugh. What had Alicia gotten herself into now. _"Yeah I suppose. Your just lucky that Harry's not home today ya know." _

"Yeah I know but I need a favor and do not tell anyone your coming okay. Especially Harry. Oh and by the way does you mom have smelling salts? Fred um.. kind of isn't seeing, hearing, or moving right now."

Ginny agreed to bring the salt and stop by around eleven. She already regretted saying yes though. She liked Alicia but sometimes she wondered what would have happened if Voldemort hadn't told her that Harry was her brother. Would she have helped kill her family and others. The major question in Ginny's brain though was why did Alicia switch sides once she found out that Harry was her brother and why had nobody including Dumbledore even told Harry that he had had a sister at one point in time? None of it made sense. Every one said it was a fluke that Dumbledore had meant to tell Harry that he had sister that had died at Godrics Hollow that night but some people actually believed that Dumbledore knew that Alicia had been a death eater all of her life. And that Dumbledore had known that Alicia had been in school all of these years with him.

Whatever. Ginny cleared her mind of all thoughts and began getting dressed and made her way downstairs to eat breakfast. It was already eight o clock but nobody was up yet from all of their nights last night. It was that time when she and Harry would sneak out to the garden but seeing as Moody had asked him to be to work early today that obviously didn't happen. Ginny sighed again and bowled herself some cereal. It was going to be a long day.

It wasn't long before George came pounding down the stairs looking anxious. The fun had begun. He looked at Ginny once and then the rest of the room and promptly made his way back upstairs.

Ginny knew that George's nest stop would be Hermione's room and that he would be pretty pissed off once he found that neither of then were there. He and Fred really needed to get going on the joke shop. They were losing money every day that it took them to rebuild besides they both hated living at home again.

Soon enough George came running down the stairs and went out the door leading to the garden. Ginny slowly got up and followed him to the it but noticed how odd he was running. Some of his idiotic wounds were acting up again. Suddenly Ginny knew what she had to do.

_"Alicia, I need to know something. That thing you told me to come see you about later today actually how important is it?" _Ginny asked Alicia through telepath.

_"Very, I mean, super important. Why? Did you do something? And hey I thought you couldn't open a telepathic line?" _ Alicia questioned.

"I haven't told any one anything! I swear! And I have been teaching myself how too. Okay? I was wondering if George could come with. Fred is his twin and he's really worried about Fred being missing. He's running around like a chicken without his head on."

_"Well, I suppose… Yeah bring him along as long as he promises to tell no one especially Harry! It would be nice for Fred to have someone to talk about it. And support him in a way I can't right now." _Alicia cut off connection and Ginny went back to sprinting after George who was now at the other end of the huge garden.

"Ginny go back inside! This has nothing to do with you. I'm just looking for Fred and the git Alicia."

"I have something important to tell you but I can only tell you if you promise to tell no one _especially_ Harry. Got it?" Ginny stated firmly. George stared at her. Refusing to let Harry know this could be interesting. Ginny told Harry absolutely everything.

"What is it Gin? Make it fast I have to get going soon." George said. Ginny glared at him letting him know that she wasn't saying anything until he promised. " Fine, I promise not to tell anyone especially Harry." Good, Ginny thought because he would kill us if he knew.

"I know where Fred and Alicia are for the time being. Alicia asked me to stop by later on today and maybe you," Ginny said. Softer she said, " She also asked me to bring some smelling salt.' George didn't hear. He stared at her but continued to ask questions and state things that she's already said two or three times. Boys! Do they ever listen? And when they do why do they have to repeat everything you said to get it to comprehend. It's so frustrating.

"So they ran away mad at Harry and told you not to tell anyone but to tell everyone her that you were aware that they were safe and that Fred was not with Alicia. Odd you must admit that. And now Alicia is telling you to meet her at eleven at the Malfoy mansion. Gin you really don't think that's weird." George was baffled at the story.

"Yes I know it's weird but I think that something might have happened to Fred because she asked me to bring smelling salt. Whatever that is." Ginny said again.

"Smelling salts? Gin how stupid can you be? Your rather stupid if you haven't picked up on that yet. Smelling salts are used to revive someone from a faint spell. Something has definitely happened to Fred while they were over there. We are not waiting until eleven to go. We are going at nine thirty, which is in half-an-hour. Tell Alicia that and get you stuff. I'll get the salt."

George went sprinting back towards the house in a tow. Ginny stood dumbfounded at the site before her. Something had happened to Fred and Ginny hadn't picked up on it. What kind of sister was she?

_"Alicia, hi, it's me again. I told George and we'll be there in half-an-hour most likely maybe sooner. George can't wait any longer. So see you then." _ Gin cut off the line without giving Alicia time to respond. To make sure that Alicia couldn't respond she put herself in full lock down mood.

By the time Ginny had made it back to the house George was watching impatiently with a bottle of some sort, which Ginny took as the smelling salt. He glared at Ginny to get a move on. He defiantly wanted to get a move on. He was not going to let Fred get more hurt then he already was.

"Hey have you eve considered telling mom were leaving? You might want to do that." Ginny ran back up the stairs into her room for the last bit of quite she could manage until she got back. She would take as long as possible to get her jacket. Ginny really didn't feel like betraying Harry this way.

It felt wrong even letting George come with who wouldn't care about almost relative's feelings. Heck he didn't even care about blood relative's feelings if it meant saving his twin brother.

Slowly Ginny made her way back downstairs to meet up with George. When she entered the kitchen she found that George was still not back but Ron was sitting at the table reading the newspaper calmly. He barley looked up and Ginny sat nest to him.

When Ron put down the paper he stared Ginny over. She got that feeling that one gets when they are being judged pretty heavily.

"And you're going were this morning?" Ron asked. He still had that evil glare on his face.

"With George to help fix up the shop for you information. You know you could be nice for once you know."

"Oh and be something I'm not! Like you and your frickin' friends! Especially that death eater Alicia Potter. Yeah I know about that great relation ship you two have.

What was Ron's problem? Why was he so upset? He was extra crazy this morning, which was saying a lot for Ron.

"What are you talking about Ron? Alicia's changed for one thing and for another thing she's Harry's sister. My soon to be sister-in-law. I think I should get to know her. Don't you?"

"No not even when you are married to him! She's a death eater for god's sake, Gin. Nobody in this family should be associating with her!"

"What the hell is your problem Ron? Alicia's changed and she probably loves Harry more than I do which is saying a lot.

"It's all an act Ginny don't you see? She's just trying to get his trust than boom no more Harry! It's what they do these death eaters. Besides she's probably pissed at him for killing her master." Ron and Ginny were yelling so loud that the house was shaking a bit. Ginny wondered why no one had come to check what was going on. George finally entered the room and the momentarily suppressed.

"Fine, Fine. Just Fine, Ron. You do realize this means war!" Ron nodded and Ginny turned on her heel before Ron could say anything else. George followed her with a bit of amusement but with a whole lot more angry coming from his mood.

"What the hell was that about? None of us need you two declaring war at each other on top of this and everything else." George dictated.

"Leave me alone George and stay the flipin hell out of our problems and business before I declare was on you too." Ginny was pissed and she was not letting her guard down to some nineteen-year-old boy who spends half his live in some gay joke shop with his brother.

"Kay then. Here's a piece of advice. Clam down before we get there. Nobody needs to be frightened off by you Ginny. Now grab onto my arm since you're not seventeen yet." Ginny did but haughtily. George spun on his heel and there was a sudden unpleasant squeeze and Ginny was at Malfoy Mansion. The place were Harry had stolen Belatrix's and Malfoy's wands, were Dobby the house elf was killed, and the place Hermione had been tortured just because was a muggle born that was associating with Harry Potter undesirable number one. Ginny shivered at all of these horrible things Harry had told her when he returned to the borrow after he had killed Voldemort.

As Ginny thought about it she realized that Alicia would have been here for all of those horrible things happening to her brother. Of course at the time she wouldn't have realized it but still during her life she most likely saw hundreds of people being tortured in front of her. Why return to a place with such horrible memories.

Ginny had to admit that the mansion itself was beautiful and would be even better if the décor wasn't so rustic and scary. In one of the bushes near the door a skull just sat there looking as if the last words it said were... well it was to scary to even scary to think about.

Alicia meet them at the door with gloves with her wand in hand. Ginny felt George tighten and reach in his robes to make sure that his wand was there. Alicia's appearance was almost as scary as the house itself. Her hair was in rats around her face and looked like it hadn't been combed in ages. Her face was sunk in and her eyes were farther away then normal and there was the faint smell of tears salt which still sat on her cheeks.

Ginny's anger melted away with the sight of the poor girl. She looked like she hadn't slept in ages. Alicia did care about her brother. So what happened to Fred? He can't have hurt himself or at least not on purpose.

"Where's the salt? I need it now," Alicia commanded. Her voice was even softer than normal which stayed very quite usually any ways. The only time Ginny had heard it really loud was when she was yelling at someone.

"Not until you tell me what the hell you did to him death eater. You know it's not nice to wait until eleven a clock to save someone's life." George yelled. Alicia shrunk back against the inside wall where George pulled his wand out against her.

"I didn't do anything to him. He just fainted when I told him something. It's really not my fault. Please don't hurt me!" Alicia begged. There were tears running down her cheeks again. Ginny stepped in front of George and took the wand from his hand.

"George give me the salt. You can see she's already frightened enough as it is. Stay in that room over there with the furniture sit down. God boy." Ginny uttered a silent spell and he was bound in rope so tightly Ginny knew he wasn't going any were. "Now Alicia take me to were Fred is. Here is the salt. I'll stand guard outside of the door so you can have some privacy."

Alicia relaxed a bit as saw Ginny had the situation under control. She led the way up two flights stairs and down the hallway into a room full of roses and bushes. She uncapped the salt bottle and looked up at Ginny. It said that she wanted to be alone with Fred and Ginny nodded and stepped outside. The only thing was that Alicia didn't know that Ginny left a small crack so that she may watch what happened.

Alicia stepped to were Fred laid and ran the bottle under his nose a couple of times until Fred stirred and sat up. He fell back immediately fell backwards and Alicia caught him and carefully took him over to one of the windows were there were pillows. He opened his arms and she fell into them and laid her head against his shoulders. They sat like this for quiet a few minutes and Ginny feared that Alicia had forgotten all about them. Finally Fred spoke up.

"Alicia I'm so sorry I never meant for that to happen. I promise that I'll be there with you the whole way." What in the world was Fred talking about?

"Actually Fred it's my fault I should have said no." Really what were they talking about? Alicia started crying again and Fred held her closely. "Harry's going to kill both of us you realize that don't you?" Alicia was afraid! This was a first for her but Harry's temper wasn't something to be fooled with either.

"That's why I want to ask you this. Alicia Potter, the love of my life, will you marry me?" Say yes; say yes! Alicia looked more baffled than pleased.

"One question Fred. Are you only doing this because I'm pregnant? I want a truthful answer Fred." Wait a minute. Alicia's pregnant there's a change in events.

"No, dear, I was planning on asking you in a week as part of your birthdays gift. Please believe me." Fred was pleading! Ginny had never seen that before.

Alicia leaned back in arms again and Ginny thought she was about to say yes but there was a long pause of silence before she answered.

"Fred, I know you love me but I am not sure how much. Give me time to think. Let's say a week's time. I really need time to think."

"I understand. I should have expected that." Fred and Alicia grew quite again. They sat there for minutes until George down stairs started yelling in triumph. Ginny took out the wand she had stolen from him and realized too lately that this wand was one of the trick wands he and Fred sold at the shop.

Urgh! The monster had purposely used it because he knew Ginny would step in. So why go willingly?

Ginny heard Fred ask, "What was that are you baking something?" Alicia shook her head and ran to the door.

"No dear we have company. George and Ginny came to see how we are. I'll send George in here in a minute." To Ginny Alicia said, "Go get him if he upsets Fred I'll personally see to it that he never sees Fred again!" Wow.

Ginny hurried down the stairs to be George had just escaped. He was pulling off the lat bit as she walked into the room. "HA! Got ya. Now lead me to were the death eater is so I can save my brother!"

"George he's fine. I have personally seen him. He just fainted when Alicia told him that she was pregnant." There that's a good boy calm down. There's no need to hurt anyone. George was trying to stutter something but what he it ended up being:

"Pregnant how the hell can she be pregnant already they've only been gone a night."

"You see it's really simple how it happened George. Fred's dick got hard and he put it into Alicia a few times a boom here comes a baby."

"_Babies_ actually, Ginny. I'm having twin boys. And if your going to eavesdrop you should now that I have sense spells all over this place." Alicia had snuck up behind them and had apparently been listening to there conversation.

"I do know how to make a baby Ginny. I'm not dumb." George muttered under his breath. Ginny snorted at that one but kept it to herself.

"George follow me Fred would like to see you. Ginny stay in the antechamber 'til I get back." Alicia commanded. How could she be bossy at a moment like this? Ginny sighed as she watched George and Alicia head up the stairs.

In the anteroom Ginny found a book about the Malfoy family and discovered that Alicia had been added as one of the children of Lucius and his wife. Malfoy of course was the oldest and was supposed to have carried on the Malfoy name but seeing as Alicia had told her that Voldemort had personally killed him himself.

Ginny sighed and continued to read about the Malfoy family. In each of the stories it told how each one died. Most of them were plain simple deaths but others (like recent ones) were more brutal. The only one that kept Ginny going back was that of Malfoy's death.

According to this book Draco Malfoy died at the hands of some one other than his dark master.

Draco Malfoy, the last surveying son with the Malfoy name died at the hands of his adopted sister at Hogwarts during the last battle in May 1999. He pleaded for his life by bestowing a single kiss upon his sister/mistress who was ordered by both sides of the war to kill him. She had actually decided that is was time for him to die because of very wicked things happening to her. We shall all remember Draco with deviance, as he was the weakest Malfoy of the lot of the pureblood kind.

The thing that got Ginny was that she had been told that Voldemort had killed Malfoy and not his adopted sister who of course was Alicia. She decided to read Alicia's section to see if something had been written about these so-called "very wicked things happening." She was in luck.

Alicia Potter (adopted daughter of Lucius Malfoy) continued to search for her brother, Harry, (after he decided to do away without her when he found out that she was a death eater) while still pretending to be a true loyal death eater. Draco on the other hand was dreaming about making her a girlfriend as she turned into a fine looking young lady.

Alicia watched as the world revolved around the death eater camp. There was too much stuff going on at once. Eventually Harry's friend Hermione showed up to escort her to the room was the good guys were hiding. It was called the room of requirements.)

Outside of the door stood Harry and Ron. Ron quickly muttered an apology and left but Harry took her in her arms and she began to cry. This was forbidden of a death eater and she quickly bottled it back up. Harry and Alicia stepped in the door with Ron and Hermione behind them.

Inside Hermione took Alicia to meet Ginny. Alicia had no idea why but Ginny Weasley was very nice to her and she cared very deeply about how she came to know Harry. Ginny was in love with Harry Potter and if he survived the war he planned on getting back together with her.

Ginny's mom eventually took her back to the pub and if it hadn't been for Harry shaking his head no at her she would have stayed. Harry took Alicia over to the side of the room and asked her to do something she may regret to do.

_"Alicia I am asking you to do very something against your wills but I believe we will be better off it happens. Do you understand? Good. Now I want you to kill DRACO MALFOY." _

Alicia agreed to do it because she had been planning to find a way to kill him and it was also the second time that someone had asked her to kill him. She had decided to do it in the first place because Draco had been the pain in her life for to long and if he lived after the war then he would have complete control of her life just like his father and because it had been on his dad's will to do so.

The war began on both sides and Alicia watched as both death eaters died and Harry's people died. IT seemed that neither side would win for quite a while the dark lord grew impatient and eventually annoced that Harry better give him self up in an hour or everyone would be killed on his side. Taking this as her que Alicia quickly hurried off to the forbidden forest to meet the rest of the death eaters.

Voldemort sat on a tree stump that had magically transformed itself into a throne type chair. As the hour grew on the dark lord grew even more impatient and Alicia sat stiffer than the rest. Bellatrix hung on the arm of the chair and Alicia was disgusted at her for thinking that Bell would think that she and Voldemort were lovers which clearly they were not as Voldemort felt the love of no women.

Harry finally appeared and it was settled within seconds. Harry lay dead on the ground and she Alicia grew silent. Her brother the man that she had been taught to hate then taught herself to love was dead. Dead. Alicia forced herself not cry in front of everyone who were starting to crowd around the dark lord who had passed out for the time being.

When he awoke he ordered Narcissi to check if "the potter boy was still alive." Alicia watched intently hoping that someone would notice that he was still alive. She was staring so intently that she swore she saw that she saw his lips moving when her adopted mother leaned to check if he was breathing.

After she annoced his death they all filed out to the end of the forest were they annoced that the great hero had died. Alicia could no longer here anything and her full gaze was on the hero. Hagrid his half giant friend held him while crying into a rag. Voldemort eventually did order Harry set down. He suddenly disappeared and Alicia realized that he had the invisibility cloak.

Alicia saw a glimmer of Malfoy's hair quickly followed it ready to fulfill her dream. She gradually caught up with him and took him by the hand and dragged him to Ravenclaw's house. She flung him across the room and pulled her wand on him. He stared blankly at first and then decided to stride across the space between them and kissed her.

She melted at first then eventually regained control of her thoughts. She thought of the young man that had meet at Harry's house (Godric's Hollow) and how in love with him she had fallen.

She quickly turned on Malfoy and yelled, "_This is for what you've done to me my whole life. Arvada Krevada!"_ Draco fell with a plop and Alicia for the second time in her life fell into a sobbing mess of tears. This is were she was found two hours later by Fred who told her that Voldemort had been destroyed and that they were all going home……

"So how are you enjoying that book. I would like it back after you are done which would be…..now! Thank you." Ginny handed the book back speechless. "If I have sense spells around the rose room I certainly have spells telling me who is reading this book. Here's a piece of advice Ginny stay out of The Malfoy's stuff because you'll never know what'll you'll get into. So which one do you want me to explain first the book or the pregnancy."

Ginny still unable to find words pointed at Alicia's stomach which Alicia gladly explained to her. "Fred and I have been sleeping together periodically and last night we overdid it. I brewed up a potion, which tells wither or no you are pregnant, the gender and how many. I said no to Fred for now because I plan on returning to the borrow and when my belly gets bigger I'll tell Harry who of course will flip but this time he will get mad at Fred who I will hide with a diluent's hiding spell. Questions?"

"One what happens it Harry finds Fred and kills him? Oh and where do you planning on raising the boys."

"I will let then grow up here and then when they are both at Hogwarts we will move to a different house. I do plan on marrying Fred. And Harry won't kill him if the father of the boy dies what happens to the boys when they need man advice. After Harry has children he'll be to rapt up in them."

"Okay then." Alicia couldn't handle it anymore she flew into the most tragic looking thing and burst into tears.

"My body, my life and Harry all of that gone for ever now." Alicia cried out. Ginny knew her vonriblty. Ginny hugged her and stroked her back. Alicia quieted and continued, "I think I owe you an explanation on that book. I really did kill Draco but for good reasons. As it said he had been raping me and as I was a servant at this house I couldn't stop it. The book itself is very dangerous it records the lives of the Malfoy family and much more than that. Some members used it was a dairy I one the other hand give the basic info and that's it. I will warn you to stay out of it because there's dangerous magic in it. I my-"

Alicia looked at her arm and Ginny noticed that Alicia's death eater tattoo was spinning in and out of the skull. "How can this be happening? The only person who can cause this reaction is the dark lord himself." Suddenly Ginny wasn't looking at Alicia but at the chair that had she had been sitting on. Alicia had disapparated.

_Wow that took awhile. I'll get the next chapter up soon I promise. Until thenKristin _


End file.
